1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to that class of device involving a rotor which rotates within a chamber in continuous contact with its walls, dividing the chamber into two variable volume compartments. Both the rotor and a crank which slides back and forth within a slot in the rotor are acted upon by gases to produce rotation of a shaft; gases being admitted and exhausted through ports in a disk which is affixed to a shaft and which is adjacent the chamber and rotor. This invention involves novel means of sizing the inlet port and using additional means for early cut-off of gas to the motor to provide gas expansion ratios of up to 9:1, thereby efficiently utilizing the energy of hot, high pressure gases.
2. Description of prior art
Most positive displacement gas-expansion motors in use today, if of the rotary type, require complex sealing means, valving means, and precision gearing; the expansion ratio being limited by the geometry of the rotor and by the valving.